onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Citron
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate Officer; Minister of Eggs | residence = Kimi Island | age = 35 | birth = October 12th | jva = Hiromi Konno }} Charlotte Citron is the 15th daughter and 36th child of the Charlotte Family, the middle triplet sister of Smoothie and Cinnamon, and a longleg-human hybrid. She also is an officer of the Big Mom Pirates and serves as Totto Land's , governing over Kimi Island. Appearance As a half-longleg, Citron is very tall and her legs constitute most of her height, with a tattoo on her left leg. She is a thickset woman with no neck and possesses a large mane of orange hair that nearly reaches down to her knees. She wears a frilly and low-cut light green top with pink shoulder pads, and a large dark belt with a pattern of spirals; the front of the belt is composed of stitches that expose her stomach and also features a spiral with a "C" printed on it. She also wears dark briefs. Personality Despite being a hybrid, Citron shares her father heritage by exposing and decorating her long legs. She seems to be somewhat lazy, saying she would have preferred waiting at Cacao Island for the Straw Hat Pirates and drinking tea instead of chasing them there. Relationships Charlotte Linlin Citron is loyal to her mother, Charlotte Linlin. She took part in her plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. She holds her mother in high regards, and was shocked when Jinbe placed his faith in Luffy instead. Charlotte Smoothie and Cinnamon Citron seem to get along well with her sisters and fellow hybrids Smoothie and Cinnamon. She is often seen with Cinnamon and they both serve under Smoothie in her squad of the Big Mom Pirates. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Eggs, Citron has authority over Kimi Island, and as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, she has authority over lower-ranking members of her crew. Being a hybrid of the Longleg Tribe, it can be assumed she has powerful legs. Citron possesses a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Citron attended the Tea Party and wedding of Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, in which she took part in her mother's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. She socialized with some of the other attendees before Sanji and Pudding arrived to the venue. After Monkey D. Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates crashed the event, she witnessed with her sister Cinnamon as Jinbe broke ties with the Big Mom Pirates. After the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates' assassination attempt failed, Citron watched as Capone Bege used Big Father in order to protect the alliance. She accompanied her sisters on Smoothie's ship as they chased the Thousand Sunny on the seas of Totto Land. Smoothie's fleet continued pursuit of the Thousand Sunny while Perospero and Bavarois's fleet split off to follow Big Mom and the Nostra Castello. When Smoothie increased her size to attack the Sunny, Citron warned that she would sink her own ship if she grew any bigger. When the Smoothie's fleet reached Cacao Island, they focused on pursuing the Straw Hats instead of fighting the Germa 66 fleet that had arrived. The Sun Pirates also appeared and stopped Smoothie's ship from moving. The combined forces of the Germa 66 and Sun Pirates held off Big Mom's fleet long enough for the Sunny to escape. Trivia *Citron is a citrus fruit and is also French for "lemon", fitting the Charlotte Family's food themed names. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Citron es:Charlotte Citron pt:Charlotte Citron ru:Шарлотта Цитрон ca:Charlotte Citron fr:Charlotte Citron pl:Charlotte Citron Category:Human Hybrids Category:Longleg Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Totto Land Ministers Category:Whole Cake Chateau Characters‎